Pleasure
by Hina-himeXx13
Summary: Deidara and Hinata's wedding night. Who knew being with him could be so enjoyable?


**Here's my first lemon. I hope you like it. I hope it isn't too explicit. **

It was the night of their honeymoon. Hinata was so nervous since it was going to be her first time. She was also excited. She wanted to experience what all her friends were telling her about and that would happen tonight.

Right now, she was in a lip lock with Deidara, her new husband. He was Ino's lost brother that had moved out a long time ago and had joined Akatsuki. He came back to the village though, after the group had separated after Naruto had killed the leader.

There, he met Hinata and she was glad he did too, because now he was her soul mate for life.

-

"Oh, Hinata," panted Deidara, as he picked her up and ran towards the bedroom. They were kissing since they stepped through the door, tongues busy. Everything about Hinata drove Deidara crazy. He wanted her now. He had waited a year for this.

They would not regret it.

He unzipped Hinata's dress and slid it down to her hips, showing the corset she wore under it and hastily untied the clothing while kissing and licking her neck.

-

Hinata knew this was it. She peeled off Deidara's jacket and his shirt to leave him as topless as she was, running her hands over his sculpted muscles.

Deidara pushed Hinata, causing her to trip over the edge of the bed as he climbed on top of her. He looked at her naked chest, hungrily as her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took and immediately took hold of one.

Hinata gasped when she felt the mouth in his hand suck and nibble her nipples as she arched her back for more. Deidara's hand never left her breast as her used his other hand to remove the rest of his and her clothing while kissing Hinata.

He was skilled.

All Hinata had on now were her soaked panties. She put her hands around Deidara's neck but he removed them, placing them on the headboard of the bed.

"I'm going to pleasure you. You don't need your hands right now. Not yet."

Hinata shuddered as he said it. He was looking at her with raw sexual intent to obvious to ignore.

He kissed her again, this time using his tongue to show her what he would do to her later as he drove his tongue against hers in wicked passion.

He kissed along her jaw line, down her neck and finally reaching her breasts he sucked each one with hunger. Suckling as though he would never taste her again as Hinata moaned his name over and over. "Mmm, Deidara."

His kissed lower now, stopping at her navel as he kneaded her breasts with his hands as they sucked on her hardened nipples. He dipped his tongue in her navel, then going even lower still until he came to her dampened panties.

Deidara tugged them down with his teeth as Hinata gasped from the extreme pleasure she was feeling as his hands licked her all over. Hinata looked down when Deidara had stopped. He was looking at her smirking. Before she could ask what was wrong, her head hit the pillow when Deidara caught her by surprise by kissing her as though he was kissing her on the mouth. He kissed her softly at first, causing shivers to go up hinata's spine.

Then he licked her once. Her body jerked from contact and she panted looking down at Deidara as he placed both sucking hands on her hip to hold her down. He then lapped at her moist sex and sucked it as he did to her breasts. Hinata tried to wriggle from the intense feeling but Deidara held her down as he continued to eat her, nibbling at her occasionally. He then lowered his face more and ran his tongue along her opening, still keeping her hips from moving, but now her hands were fisted in his hair, pushing him closer.

Hinata gasped each time he his tongue dove inside her and then he looked up at her again, face glazed with her honey. "Hinata you taste so good." He sucked and sucked, causing Hinata to come full blast as Deidara sucked on her even more as she shuddered with the spasms.

That made her gasp again as he crawled upwards to her face kissing her, making Hinata taste herself as his hands were busy once more sucking her nipples and her neck as he started to grind his hips against hers, causing Hinata to feel his erection rubbing against her as she grinded herself against him, their breathing erratic.

Deidara flipped Hinata over and she straddled him as he continued to grind himself on her, but Hinata wanted to pleasure Deidara as well. She started kissing him wildly licked and they sucked on each others tongue. She lowered herself, kissing along his neck, leaving bite marks on his chest. She finally came upon his erection that seemed to be giving her a standing ovation. She had never seen an erect penis before and was shocked at the size of it. It was now her turn to look up at Deidara. "Will you fit inside me?" she asked innocently, as she saw Deidara's erection give a jolt. "We'll fit."

Hinata stared at the pulsing member as she took hold.

-

Deidara thought he was going insane as Hinata slowly licked him from base to tip and then took him into her mouth. He moaned as she sucked on the head as though she was eating a lollipop, sucking off the precum and licked the slit, causing him to push her mouth down on him, his hands in her hair.

She was doing so slowly, as though savoring the tastes until Deidara could no longer hold it in and came in her mouth. "Hinata, I'm sor-" He never got to finish as Hinata sucked on him even harder drawing out every milky substance he had released, making him shiver.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Deidara flipped her over again, as his hands attached themselves to her breasts once more as he straddled Hinata, who was moving under him. "I'm ready."

Deidara held onto his erection and started to push inside when Hinata gasped from the pain she was feeling. He felt her walls contracting as she tried to sink herself in the bed to get away from the pain. He kissed her softly. "You have to relax," he whispered, feeling her walls ease the tension. He began to push inside once more coming upon her barrier before her had even gotten his head in.

-

Hinata's scream was muffled by Deidara's lips on hers as she felt him thrust inside her deeply and she felt something rip inside. Tears welled up in her eyes but Deidara kissed them away. She relaxed, trying to get used to the foreign member inside her. The pain was subsiding now and Deidara started to move slowly until he was at the tip before driving himself inside again. Hinata was still in pain, but the sensation she was feeling was far more intense as she wanted more of the feeling, pushing her hips against his to meet his every thrust.

-

Deidara was panting hard as Hinata's nails dragged on his back and shoulders. He could feel her clamping on him with every move he made causing him to go faster and faster.

"Harder, mm, more, Deidara," Hinata whimpered as he put his face in her neck, sucking as he pushed into her again with more force. Hinata locked her legs around his hips, pulling him deeper still. He knew he was going to come soon but wanted her to come first. Deidara reached down and his hand started to suck on Hinata's clit, making her thrash against him.

"Deidara, I… love y-you," panted Hinata as she jerked against him.

"I love (grunt) you too, Hinata," said Deidara against her neck.

He felt her tightening against him rapidly, her walls contracting as he hit her over and over. Deeper, faster, harder, practically knocking the bottom out of her pussy.

"You're so tight," he moaned, talking dirty to get her to come even faster. "Should I stop?"

"No!" Hinata screamed, pulling him even closer with her legs.

Deidara smirked. "Tell me what you want."

-

Hinata's eyes closed tightly as she pushed herself closer to the edge. She could feel the tension inside begging to release. She wanted to come- and fast.

"Fuck me harder! Make me come faster!" she moaned loudly, surprised by the words that had left her mouth. She felt Deidara give an extra hard thrust, rubbing the hell out of her walls.

-

Deidara had never heard Hinata talk that way before and it turned him on so much. His hand sucked even harder on her clit, making her come rapidly as she screamed his name, causing him to come as well, releasing his cum inside her as both of them shuddered at the sensation.

--

Hinata woke up the next morning feeling Deidara's hands sucking on her while he was sleeping. Her hand was also on him. He opened his eyes to look at her, smiling as he leaned in for a long passionate kiss.

They had gone to sleep stroking each other and had woken up doing the same thing.

When they parted, they continued to smile in the after glow. "I'm so glad my first time was with you Deidara," whispered Hinata.

"I'm glad you were my first too," he whispered back, laughing at the shock on her face.

It was great being married.


End file.
